Green Arrow (Post-Crisis)
Summary Green Arrow is a fictional superhero who appears in comic books published by DC Comics . His real name is Oliver Jonas Queen, a wealthy businessman and owner of Queen Industries who is also a well-known celebrity in Star City. Sometimes shown dressed like the character Robin Hood, Green Arrow is an archer who uses his skills to fight crime in his home cities of Star City and Seattle, as well as alongside his fellow superheroes as a member of the Justice League. Power and Stats Tier: 9-A, higher with his strongest arrows Name: Green Arrow/Oliver Queen Origin: DC Comics, More Fun Comics #73 Gender: Male Age: Probably in his 40s Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Marksman, Expert Martial Artist, Expert Acrobat, Instinctive Reaction, Stealth Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Knockout Gas and Willpower Manipulation. With his arrows he gains access to the following: Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Smoke Bombs, Acid Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Fire and Hellfire Nullification (With Fire Extinguisher arrows), Electricity Manipulation, Quantum Arrows, Sleeping Gas Arrows, Light Manipulation, Ultrasonic Arrows, Homing Attack, Technology Manipulation, Thermonuclear Arrows, Parachute Arrows, Limited Information Analysis (with Geiger Counter Arrow and Mapping Arrow), Status Effect Inducement, BFR and Surface Scaling. Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (Comparable to Katana), higher with his strongest arrows Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Should not be overwhelmingly slower than Katana) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class+ Durability: Small Building level+ Stamina: High, can fight even while heavily injured Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: A bow, but his arrows range from explosives, gas canisters, etc. * Standard Arrow: Green Arrow often employs standard wooden arrows with a 75 cm to 90 cm shaft, steel heads and plastic fletching. * Boxing Glove Arrow: This was a customized trick arrow outfitted with a life-size boxing glove in place of an arrow head. * Flash Grenade Arrow: This is a customized trick arrow equipped with an incendiary tip. It is one of several gimmick weapons utilized by the heroic archer known as Green Arrow. * Greek Fire Arrow: This was a customized trick arrow equipped with a tip that could inject a perpetually burning stream of fluid into a target. * Glue Arrow: This is a customized trick arrow with a ball tip containing a highly reactive, fast drying, industrial polymer. It is designed to look like one of the Green Arrow's explosive arrows * Phantom Zone Arrow: Superman once possessed a special blue arrow that opened a portal into the Phantom Zone. The Teen Titan known as Speedy stole the arrow and hid it in his possession for many years. He eventually gave it to his successor, Mia Dearden, to use against Superboy-Prime. *'Restraint and Net Arrows' *'Ice Arrow:' A trick arrow capable of freezing a whole room. *'Acid Spray Arrow' *'Electrical Arrow' *'Quantum Arrow' * Several other grenades and explosives Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Heroes Category:Rich Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Bow Users Category:Billionaires Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:BFR Users Category:Justice League Members Category:Surface Scalers Category:Acrobats Category:Stealth Masters Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Ice Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Acid Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Light Users Category:Sound Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Technology Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Tier 9